A new fairy in town
by Bethany Tucker
Summary: Puck and Sabrina are 18 and have been a couple for about a year. What happens when Sabrina wakes up at three am with searing pain dab smack in the middle of her back? What happens when Moth breaks out of prison and is bent on revenge? What happens when Titania finds out about all this? Read and find out. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi everybody! I'm finally getting the hang of how to post and write and such, so I thought I would celebrate with a new story. I've read all the Sisters Grimm books multiple times and I love all of them. Michael Buckley is a genius! There are quite a few stories similar to this in plot. Sadly, many of these stories were never finished, and it's a shame, because they were all excellently written. This is my spin on this story. Please read and review! Thanks! **

**XOXO, Bethany Tucker.**

Chapter 1: Wings

Puck's POV

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

There was a bloodcurdling scream.

Sabrina!

Flying out of my trampoline bed faster than I ever had before, I threw open the door and ran to the girl's room.

The door was already wide open, and the old lady, Daphne, and Canis were standing over her. Sabrina was still screaming, and hunched over in pain.

"Sabrina! What happened?" I shouted over her screaming.

"...My...back...and...head!" Sabrina choked out, tears streaming down her face. Then she went still.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and a sickening ripping sound, like tearing a towel in half. Sabrina was still unconscious.

Daphne gasped. "Look!"

I looked where Daphne was pointing. There, on my girlfriend's back, were a pair of pink wings. Wings like mine.

"Oh dear," the old lady said. She turned to me. "Liebling, do you have any idea how this happened?"

I shook my head. "I don't have a clue. I've never seen this before."

Sabrina groaned and then her eyes fluttered open. "W-What happened?" she asked.

"You have-" Daphne was saying, when I covered her mouth with my hand. "-a lovely bed head." I finished for her. Daphne was trying to say wings, but if Sabrina found out, she'd freak out. Then the evil little Marshmallow bit my hand, hard, causing me to let go.

"No, you have wings!" she exclaimed, pointing to Sabrina's back.

Sabrina's eyes widened, and she turned her head, as far as she could. When she saw her wings... she fainted. Yes, fainted.

I looked at Canis and the old lady. "I got this. You can go back to bed." I told them.

They nodded, and left the room.

I looked at Daphne. "You too, Marshmallow."

She started to protest, but then thought better of it. She flopped on her bed, and in a matter of seconds, was snoring loudly.

I picked up Sabrina, carrying her bridal style, and flew to my room. Setting her down on my trampoline, I turned her on her side. Her wings will still out, and she was unconscious, so that was a problem. Sleeping with wings out is NEVER a good idea, it results in massive back pain for a week. Even if Sabrina were awake, I doubt she'd be able to get them back in anyway.

Then, I remembered what my mother used to do, when we couldn't get our wings in ourselves. She would gently rub the space between them 'til they went in. I placed my hand between her wings and rubbed, until half an hour later, her wings retracted.

I sighed, rolled to the far end of the trampoline, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Hey! How was that chapter? Please comment and review! I know it's short, but it's late where I am and a fangirl's gotta sleep SOMETIME. If you have any ideas for future chapters, please put them in your review! Thank you so much for your support guys! Goodnight! XOXO, Bethany Tucker.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I know this is confusing, but I'm switching from past tense to present tense. I'm really sorry, but I don't know what else to do. Thanks for understanding and so sorry for the confusion. This is set where Puck and Uncle Jake don't leave, the barrier is still up, but the Master has been defeated, and Henry and Veronica are still sleeping. Puck is technically still King Of Faerie, but his mother and brother really run it. **

Chapter 2:

Moth's POV

The walls are blank and cold. It is dark and I can see my breath when I exhale. That ridiculous unworthy Grimm girl will pay for taking my love away from me and putting me in this prison. She thinks he has his heart. Ha! As if His Majesty could fall for a commoner, and a HUMAN! A guard comes to the front of my cell and calls my name. I walk to him. He takes of his helmet, and I see a familiar face.

"Are you ready to be out?" My father asks me.

I nod. "Yes, Father. I am," I reply.

He smiles and unlocks the door of my cell.

"Now go. If they catch you and put you back in here, I won't be able to free you again," He tells me.

I nod and hug him. "Good bye, Father," I say. Then I fly off, to find the stupid little Grimm. She WILL pay, if it kills me.

Sabrina's POV

I wake up with a major headache. I had the weirdest dream last night. I sit up and look around. Why am I in Puck's room? Beside me, Puck is sleeping on his side, snoring loudly. Wait. Why did I sleep in Puck's room? Did something happen last night? I slip silently off the trampoline, and go as quietly as I can to the door. I open the door and step into the hall. The house is quiet. The only time that the house is THIS quiet is when no one's home or when everyone is reading. I go to the closet in my room, grab some clothes, and head to the bathroom. I quickly change into a pair of ripped, skinny dark-wash jeans, and throw on a simple white t-shirt. I brush my teeth and am dragging a comb through my tangled, blonde hair, when I see something. My ears. They are pointed.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream.

Everyone comes running. Except Puck. He can sleep through just about anything. He has, what we like to call, 'Selective Hearing'. Basically, he hears what he wants. People say that I have 'selective hearing' as well, but that's not true. I hear people, I just CHOOSE not to listen.

"Liebling! What's wrong...again?" Granny asks me.

"What do you mean again? And anyway, MY EARS ARE POINTED!" I shout.

Daphne stepped in. "Yeah. All faeries have pointed ears. Duh," she said, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I'm not a faerie, Daphne!" I snapped.

"Sabrina, liebling, you don't remember ANYTHING about last night?" Granny asks me, her voice full of concern.

"I remember having a really weird dream," I say, scowling. "What is it that I'm supposed to remember?"

Granny found an incredibly interesting spot on the floor, and stared at it intently.

"Um, well-" she begins.

"You are a faerie!" Daphne interrupts. Granny only nods.

I stay silent for a moment, and then burst laughing. "No I'm not! I'm human!" I exclaim. "Plus I don't have wings!"

As soon as the word 'wings' leaves my mouth, my back feels... heavier.

I crane my head to see a pair of giant, pink insect wings on my back. Daphne pulls out her phone and snaps a picture. She smiles, and inserts her palm into her mouth.

Puck walks to the group.

"Hey... *yawn*," he says groggily. Then he sees me, and his eyes widened.

"Uh... Hey Grimm... " He says, obviously trying to sound casual. "What's up?"

I glare at him. "Puck! I thought that when we started dating, you would stop with all the pranks!" I growl.

Puck frowns. "This wasn't me." He says.

I start to protest, when Uncle Jake walks up holding a book.

"Actually," he says. "Your both right, and your both wrong."

He sees our confused expressions, and continues.

"While this isn't a prank, it is Puck's fault. Sorta. You see," Jake explains, opening the book.

"It says here, if_ a human and a royal faerie start courting for more than a year, the faerie queen must make a decision. To either turn the faerie human, or to turn the human faerie." Jake finishes, shutting the_ book. "Looks like Titania decided to turn Sabrina Faerie."

**Authors note: How was that? It took me all day, but I finished it! No flames! Please review and tell me where you want this story to go. There will be more Puckabrina in later chapters, I promise! Anyway, thanks for all the support!**

**XOXO, Bethany Tucker**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Beth's back! (Me) Hope that you've enjoyed my previous chapters! Please comment and review! It really makes my day! I'm doing my best with this story, so I hope that you enjoy it!**

**XOXOXO, Bethany**

Sabrina's POV

"Okay, so I was just magically turned into a faerie against my will?! There's gotta be some sort of law against that!" I say.

Jake shrugs. "Nothin' you can do about it now. It's permanent."

I swear, for a second, the world stops spinning.

"It's," I pause, deadly calm. "what?" emphasizing the T in 'what'.

Jake's face pales slightly. "It's uh, permanent," he says.

Puck steps forward and puts his arm around my shoulders. "Well, Grimm, look's like I've got some stuff to teach you," He smiles mischievously.

But I don't want to learn anything right now. All I want to do is mourn the loss of my as-normal-as-it-gets-for-a-Grimm life.

I run up to my room, locking the door behind me. I don't want to see anyone. Not even Daphne.

I flop onto my bed, but due to my new wings, I can't even do THAT like I used to. Instead of flopping onto my pillows, I hover slightly above them!

I groan loudly, and my wings retreat into my back, causing me to face-plant into my mattress.

"Ah!" I scream into my pillows. I'm so frustrated! I mean, yeah, Puck and I are serious, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I want to be a faerie for the rest of my life! (Which is forever, due to the fact that I'm an everafter) Titania could have AT LEAST spoken to me about it!

After about an hour, , there is a tap at the window. Puck. It's snowing outside, and it's cold. He leans close to the glass and breathes on it. In the steam on the window, he writes,

_Can I come in? _

It's kind of hard to read since it's backwards.

I nod and he opens the window and flies inside. He sits down on the bed next to me.

"Are you okay?" Puck asks me.

I can't even control myself. I shake my head. I bury my face in my knees, which I pulled up to my chest and just start to sob.

Puck puts his strong arms around me, and simply holds me. As annoying as he was when we were kids, he knows exactly what I need when I need it. And right now, he knows that I just want to be held.

I truly do love him. I think I always have. He really does complete me, as childish and strange as he is. When he wants to be, he is sweet, and kind, and poetic. Maybe Titania wasn't so wrong in doing this. If being a faerie means getting to stay with Puck, then I'll be the best dang faerie there ever was.

"Puck?" I say, my voice hoarse from crying.

"Yeah Sabrina?" He replies.

"How do you feel about all this?" I ask him, sniffling.

Puck is silent a moment, and then says, "I don't really know how I feel. On one hand, I'm excited to get to teach you to fly and to do other things with me, but on the other, I feel like this is all my fault. I'm so sorry for causing you so much grief and pain."

I shake my head. "No Puck,this isn't your fault. I don't blame you for this. It's just as much my fault as it is yours by that logic."

He nods, but doesn't look convinced.

"Besides," I say. "Maybe this won't be so bad. I mean, I get to stay with you. And flying could be fun."

Puck's face lights up. "Could be?! It IS fun!" He gets up and offers me his hand to help me up. Since we were younger, Puck has cleaned up nicely. Literally cleaned up.

I take his hand. We walk to the bedroom door to leave.

I open the door, and someone I haven't seen in a VERY long time is standing outside the my doorway.

"Miss me?" Moth is here. In my home.

The next thing I know, Moth has her bony, surprisingly strong, hands around my neck, and the world fades to black.

**Author's Note: Ooh... Cliffie. What's gonna happen? (I don't even know...) Anyway, please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. I tried to squeeze in some Puckabrina. :) I hope you liked it! **

**XOXOXO, Bethany Tucker**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello my friends! It's been a while! I'm really sorry about that. I apologize for that cliffie... I can't wait for you to read this chapter! It's an intense one... If you are standing, I suggest sitting down. :D Lol. Please review!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Bethany **

Sabrina's pov

I awake in a dimly lit room, the barred window in the corner barely providing illumination.

Where is Puck? What happened?

My head hurts. A lot. I can feel my neck bruising.

My wings are out, and they feel like someone's cat went at them with claws made of knifes.

I try to get up, but I find my ankles and wrists are bound to the floor by shackles and chains. Are those even made anymore? I don't know.

"Oh good. You're awake. I thought we'd have to change your name to Sleeping Ugly," a voice says.

Moth.

I roll my eyes.

"You see what I did there? Sleeping Beauty, Sleeping Ugly?" She asks.

"Yep. Real clever," I say, humoring her.

"Thank you," The voice says, clearly oblivious to the obvious sarcasm. "Now, I suppose you have lots of questions. For example, who am I, where are you, and how I overpowered you."

"Not really, Moth. While you were blabbing your mouth off, I noticed that I'm in shackles and that the floor is made of stone. I also noticed that there is a window behind me and that there are bars over it. I can feel the magic radiating from them. This a magic cell. I'm not entirely sure where exactly, but I'll get it. And to as you overpowered me, that's easy. I wasn't expecting it, and you used that to your advantage. Seriously. I'm a detective and it really wasn't that hard," I say, dryly.

My head throbs with pain.

The short little 12 year old brunette zips over to me and slaps me in the face.

"You always ruin all the fun!" Moth shrieks. "Now, ask me what I plan to do with you. Go on, ask!" She giggles.

I just glare at her.

"What do you want with me, Moth?" I ask, both annoyed and scared for my life.

_She's literally insane! _ I think.

"Well, I'm glad you asked! You see, For six years, I sat in that cell, alone. For SIX YEARS, that's 2191 days, No contact with anyone. And now, you will feel the same. You see," She holds up a vial containing a purple liquid. "While most potions target the heart, this is a special sort of poison. It targets the eyes and your emotions. Soon, you will be completely blind, and you will believe that everyone you love has abandoned you, even if they are in the same room as you. I hope you've made some lasting memories, cause that's all you'll be able to see," Moth says, smirking.

I'm now starting to panic. I pull against the chains, trying to break free.

Moth approaches me with a needle and a syringe.

"Normally, you're supposed to drink it, but you wouldn't do that willingly, so...This is what it's come to."

Moth pushes down the syringe and my vision goes fuzzy, and then, fades to black.

* * *

><p>Puck's Pov<p>

I wake up, lying on the ground, hurting like crazy. I had tried to protect Sabrina, but Moth was too fast.

Wait...Where was Sabrina?

"GRIMM!?" I yell.

I run down the stairs.

The old lady is sitting at the table, her eyes lacking their usual glimmer. Canis is standing next to her, his expression angry. Like, let-the-wolf-out-angry. Thank goodness Lil Red is the wolf now... Marshmallow is bawling her eyes out. She sees me and starts to cry even harder.

"Where's...?" I ask, trailing off.

The old lady stands and holds out a letter.

"She left this for you," she says.

"'Brina?" I wonder out loud.

"No, the other one," Canis says, roughly.

What other one?

I read it.

_My dearest Puck,_

_Miss me? You had your chance to pick me and if you had then, no one would've gotten hurt. This is your fault. Your fault the Grimm girl won't ever see or be seen again.  
><em>

_Love forever,_

_Moth_

Instantly my wings popped out of my back and I flew out of the the house, ignoring the shouts that erupt from the kitchen, yelling at me to stop.

Once outside, I spin on my heel, turn into a bloodhound and put my nose to the ground.

I follow the smell to the border, or where it used to be anyway.

I debate going back for the rest of the Grimms, but decide against it.

Sabrina needs me NOW.

I pass the border and follow the scent.

* * *

><p>After about an hour, the trail ends at weird looking shelter, in the middle of the woods. The walls are made of concrete, the windows are barred, and there isn't really a door, it's more like a hole.<p>

_My kind of house!_

I spin on my heel and turned back into my regular form.

I fly into the house, not expecting it to be so huge on the inside. It must be enchanted.

"Sabrina!" I shout.

From deep in the seemingly huge house, I hear loud sobbing.

"Why did you leave me?!" Someone cries.

_What the heck?_

I run in the direction of the cries.

I end up in a hallway, in front of a dark gray door. The loud crying is definitely coming from inside, and it sounds an awful lot like Sabrina.

Except, Sabrina doesn't sob. I've seen her shed a few tears, but I've never seen her full out bawl. Not even when she her best friends betrayed her, or when her parents were missing. Never.

I try to open the door, but it's locked. I kick it, but it doesn't budge.

"'Brina, are you in there?!"

"Oh, Puck! I see you've found us!" I hear a voice from behind me say.

I turn.

"What have you done to her Moth?!" I growl.

"Oh, Sabrina Grimm and I have been having the most wonderful time! Well, actually, SHE definitely hasn't, but I certainly have!" The faerie says, smiling widely.

She looks like Red did when she was in the asylum. There's a scary, crazy look on her face.

"Moth! Let her out! As the king of Faerie, I demand it!" I command.

Moth stands there, giggling.

_Okay, there's something seriously wrong here..._

I pull out my flute and call my minions.

"Get the key!" I tell them.

As they begin to advance, Moth smiles and pulls out the key.

"Pucky, there's no need to call your pixies. Here," she says, handing me the key.

I take it quickly.

"Watch her, don't let her get away," I say to the pixies.

I unlock the door, and burst in.

There is a figure, hunched over, crying in the corner. She has long blonde hair covering most of her back, which faces me, pink insect wings spread out.

Sabrina.

The bottoms of the delicate wings are shredded and torn, like she had tried to fly through needles.

"Why did they leave me?!" She rasps, her voice nearly gone from screaming.

I run to her side.

"'Brina, it's okay! I'm here! You're okay!" I say, hugging her.

But she just continues to weep.

"How could he? How could Puck leave me?!" Sabrina whispers, her voice full of sorrow.

"I'm right here! I didn't leave you," I tell her.

I face her, looking into her eyes, expecting to see her beautiful icy blue eyes. But instead, I see a milky white-gray color.

And I realize.

Sabrina is blind.

_~To be continued~_

**Author's Note: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, I'm a terrible human being. I'm actually smiling right now... Lol. Please review! I can't wait to hear your opinions! No flames though.**

**I would like to thank my close friend for encouraging me to continue this story. :)**

**Bye guys! See ya later!**

**Beth**


End file.
